1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical guide wire used for treatment of an occluded lesion of a blood vessel or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in the treatment of the vascular lesion such as stenosis and the completely occluded lesion of the blood vessel, a medical guide wire (hereafter, referred to as a guide wire) formed by directly welding the proximal end and the distal end of two cores or a guide wire formed by inserting both ends of the cores into a tubular member to connect the cores is used for making a distal end portion having flexibility reach the lesion. Thus, the stenosis and the completely occluded lesion of the blood vessel are treated by expanding the diameter of the blood vessel.
In the above described case, the guide wire is penetrated through the vascular lesion. Thus, a high rotation transmission performance from a proximal end side (rear side) to a distal end side, a perforation performance and a fatigue resistance against continuous use are required.
In particular, the above described performances are required for the guide wire formed by connecting different kinds of metal wires between the distal end side and the proximal end side.
Patent document 1 discloses a guide wire formed by connecting a distal end side core arranged at the distal end area and a rear end side core arranged at the proximal end area with each other using a tubular connector.
Patent document 2 discloses a guide wire formed by connecting metal wires made by different kinds of materials with each other by a connecting member.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2010-503484
[Patent document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-135823